Frost Bite
by FunnyApple13
Summary: Matt takes his baby sister, Samantha to Bluz Chain Island. What he didn't expect was for Discordia to be there. He felt her energy and went to go find her, bad choice because Discordia had found him and infected his system with the Carmo virus, a very fatal virus if not treated. Sammie finds him and she goes out of her world to help him get better, even if it leads to her death
1. Prologue

Matt flew around in the sky of the Island of Bulz Chain. Bluz Chain Island is a cold place filled with tall mountains, caves and snow. Considering the fact the island is mostly known for its icicles. These are special icicles; the ones with strong power, and the ones that don't melt in direct sunlight.

Matt landed next to his little sister and smiled.

"Okay, now you try."

"Oh, I don't know if I could do it." Sammie sighed.

"Doesn't hurt to try, I'll be by your side if you fall." Matt replied with encouragement.

The little girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes then she opened them again. With confidence she jumped off twelve foot rock and flapped her wings. Sammie didn't last long in the air because after twenty seconds she lost control of her wings and started to fall. In seconds, her older brother caught her.

"I still think I'm too young to learn how to fly" Sammie moaned.

"Three is a good age to learn…" Matt chuckled "Let's find a taller rock"

There was a rock that was five times bigger than the other one that they were at.

"I think I see one." Sammie said pointing out to a bluish grey rock below them.

Matt landed on top of the rock and put Samantha down.

"Okay this time I push you off this rock and you try to catch the wind so you can fly.

"You are insane, Matt!" Sammie growled

"I know, isn't great!" He laughed and pushed her off the rock.

Just about half way from her fall she had enough with the nonsense so she stopped in midair and not realizing she was flying, she when back up to the top and went up to Matt, still flying.

"Matt, look I know you want to teach me to fly, but you didn't have to push off the rock." Sammie angrily stated.

"It worked though." He laughed. "You're flying now."

Samantha was confused until she looked down and gasped. Her feet had finally left the ground. Sammie smiled and went to hug her brother.

"Oh my gosh, I'm flying! Thank you so much!"

"Hey, it's no big deal; I just thought it would be fun teaching you. Now that you got your fling down, I can teach you how to use your powers and how to control them" Matt commented and flew off the rock.

Sammie went after him to see what he would lead her into this time. Well at least flying was out the way. Controlling powers is way harder than learning to fly.


	2. Chapter 2: Round and Round

"Okay Sammie, show me what you got." Matt demanded.

Samantha nods and shoots weak little fire balls at Matt. He brushed them away and shook his head in shame.

"That's all I could do…sorry" Sammie sighed

"Then I guess I have to make you mad… ELECTRIC JOLTS!" Matt muttered

The jolts of electricity were heading towards Sammie; she put her arms over her head and formed a portative flame field so she doesn't get shocked. She was really angry now, she clasped her hands together and a huge fire ball began to form in her palms…

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get…MEGA FIRE FURY!" Sammie shouted throwing the fire ball in Matt's direction

She then clapped her hands and the ball of fire had vanished. Sammie smiled, she was accomplishing her tasks of becoming a successful Chexter.

"That was amazing Sammie!" Matt stated happily "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, it was nothing really" Sammie giggled.

/somewhere on the island /

Discordia and Backdraft were hiding behind some bushes; they were spying on who was there. This all started because Discordia had felt some positive energy and was sure that good and friendly people were near.

"Oletko varma, että he ovat täällä?" Backdraft asked. (are you sure they're here)

"I felt his energy, I'm sure they are here. I not taking any second chances, I'm going to do something so good they will never forgive me for this" Discordia evilly grinned.

"Ja miten aiotte 'ruuvi elämänsä ajan' tällä kertaa" Backdraft said in a ghetto tone. (And how do you plan to 'screw their lives up' this time)

"With this." Discordia chuckled holding out her Dark Crystal Staff. "This will damage any hard drive of any chexter."

Backdraft cracked up; she thought Discordia was joking around when she said that. Discordia gave her a mean glare. Backdraft stopped laughing and couldn't help but to laugh again.

"It won't be funny anymore if I tested this thing on you, Backdraft." Discordia shouted, holding the staff upon Backdrafts face.

Backdraft shudders and laughs nervously. Discordia walked away and moved over to the next bush, Backdraft followed.

"They are near, I can feel it… and when they come, they don't know what they are getting." Discordia growled eagerly.

"Sooooo, who do you plan on getting first?" Backdraft asked

Discordia gritted her teeth out of annoyance.

"Saapumisjärjestyksessä ... ensimmäinen palvella, Backdraft." (First come…first serve, Backdraft)

/In a rocky valley/

With all the strength she had, Sammie smashed the last rock that was in her sight. She passed out in the snow; she was taking deep breaths to bring her circulation back to normal.

"You okay, kid?" Matt asked, helping his sister up.

"Yes, I believe so… that was fun though." She said, catching her breath.

Then the sudden moment Matt felt some dark energy coming from the other side of the valley. The dark energy was near and strong, he could sense it. Matt got up and left, but before he did Sammie spotted him.

"Sammie you stay here, I have to do something."

"Umm sure, okay…" Sammie shrugged.

"I'll be back, I promise." He said patting his sister on the head.

"Okay, and in the meantime, don't get killed." Sammie replied.

Matt flew off to find where the dark energy was coming from. Over the mountain and on the other side he had landed and went searching for evil and black auras. Only thing he was worried about is if it was Discordia and what she had planned to do.

/behind the bushes/

"I see a shadow, Discordia." Backdraft whispered.

"Great! Just who I wanted" she grinned.

"I don't understand …" Backdraft shook her head.

"Don't you feel that? It's my son, Matt." Discordia shot an annoyed look at Backdraft.

Backdraft snots and tries to hold back her laughs, but she did want to get in trouble again.

"Wh-[laughs] why do y-[laughs] you want to kill your own son." Backdraft snorted.

"Because that is what I do, I hurt people and I don't even care if it's my own children." Discordia grunted.

/Outside the bushes/

"Whose there?!" Matt called out.

Matt was looking around for some evil, he couldn't find anything… but he could feel it. He turned around and had his back towards the bushes which Discordia and Backdraft were at. The energy was in the area was really strong but he was confused and didn't know where to look.

Then out of the blue, Discordia and Backdraft came out from behind the bushes and threaten Matt.

"We got you now, Matt." Discordia stated.

Matt turned around and freaked out a little he had nowhere to run and he knew his power wasn't strong enough to defeat her…but he had to do, what he had to do. He closed his eyes and opened them he made an angry face.

"You've messed up almost everyone's lives on Carmex, and now… you are messing with the wrong Chexter….. MATTHEW HEXENITE! Chexter of the rolling thunder!"


End file.
